cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kittenofdoom
o.o mew! @.@ I went and reworded the move page so its nearly identical to the greetings one that used to be used. After reading the old one, it was a bit much and a tad biased. >.> I will ask you to in the future not go around blanking pages. Even if you don't agree with whats on them, that constitutes wiki vandalism. If there's something wrong with whats on the page, correct it, if the page is no longer needed, we have a delete template that will que the page up for a sysop to kill it. I'm really not joking here. Just doing that sort of thing to a content page is bad enough, but a User's talk page is their property and should never have things blanked off it by a third party. Its one thing if its yours or something you wrote, but if you aren't involved, please don't alter other ppls msgs to each other. I know you where just removing a template you didn't like from the pages and not actually removing real content, but as a sysop/beau here its my job to warn about things like this. That said ^^ Sleepy Kitty 07:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Interested in being admin? Hey Kittenofdoom. Great work here so far! Since all of the old admins have moved on, I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in being promoted to admin. JoePlay (talk) 23:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Yes please I'd be honoured I've been trying my best to get it all working and up to date again like when it was when I used to edit! :We've been having some probs with the main page (see balistic's talk page aswell, some screenshots) by the way for some reason there seems to be a big gap appearing on my browser at least, not sure why I've messed with it a few times but I think it might be something in the CSS (at which I am not too experienced tho I know HTML and have a couple websites) or something. :(also it seems to count links to wikia as external links, it just popped up a CAPTCHA after I clicked save page) --Kittenofdoom 01:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Gratz Congratulations on your recent promotion here! — 04:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :thanks and wow nice pic :))) --Kittenofdoom 04:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Copying o.o seriously, please stop direct copying pages I've written and pasting them over here without giving any credit where its due. I spent quite awhile collecting the info on the products that have been discontinued or from different regions and you've whole sale copy/pasted them in here without even attempting to rewrite it to look less plagiarized. I realize that there aren't equivalent articles here yet, but I haven't even finished them yet! If you're that gungho on copypasting such things, shouldn't you perhaps be more worried about the actual game content pages? you know, the ones here that are now horribly out of date? Merits have restructured large portions of the invention system, recipes have been added, salvage removed. PvP completely altered... --Sleepy Kitty 10:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :This discussion has already been had, as you already know since you posted there yourself... I don't see any reason to continue the arguing! --Kittenofdoom 16:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::??? I have no idea what discussion your referring to. Are you perhaps confusing me with someone else?--Sleepy Kitty 20:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Wikia:User talk:JoePlay... --Kittenofdoom 20:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::..... KoD.. I'm not Sekoia, nor am I Sister Leortha. I'm SleepyKitty.. I wasn't apart of that discussion. I'm asking you to stop blatantly copying my work. You can borrow the images, you can borrow the topic ideas, headers and whatnot, but please at least retype the things in your own words so they're at least somewhat your own work. If you are going to copy/paste instead, you need to credit it and the current crediting doesn't indicate who's work it is at all, just that you borrowed "some" of it from another source. You have in fact copied it word for word, thus, you've actually copied not some, but ALL. As it is a copy there is no record of who did the work in the page history. :::: ::::In short, please do one of the following: Properly credit the source of the information (check wikipedia, they have it down to a science), or rewrite the page so it is notably different and not plagiarized. I honestly don't mind you copy my work that much as long as its done properly.--Sleepy Kitty 04:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Umm, no. All contributions on this wiki are released under the GFDL. This means that the content is available for use by anyone for any reason, including commercial, and also that credit is not needed to be given. You should understand that works here that are copied are not considered "plagiarism" so there is no need to create an argument over that. Have a nice day. Joeyaa - Talk :::::: I'm sorry, but parts of what you just said are very incorrect. While the GFDL does allow for content to be used by others, the content is not public domain and it does have terms users must meet. Among those terms, it requires that all previous editors of a work be attributed when the material is used. There's an easy-to-read summary of the terms at Wikipedia, or you could read the text of the GFDL itself. The definition of plagiarism is often contestable, but at its core is the notion of using someone else's works without crediting them and passing them off as your own. Whether by intent or not, lack of attribution can be seen as plagiarism because the edit omits crediting and has the appearance of being the copier's own work. Attribution must be given to comply with the GFDL. (The GFDL does not, however, require that you rewrite a page or put it in your own words if it is attributed -- as long as it is attributed, it may be freely reproduced verbatim.) :::::: Part of what you said makes it seem like you might not be clear on what exactly the disagreement is over? Sleepykitty and Kittenofdoom are not discussing the use of material that was originally contributed to Wikia being used elsewhere (which is what it sounds like you think?). They are discussing the use of material that was originally contributed to ParagonWiki being used on Wikia. As it happens though, both are licensed under the GFDL so everything else said is relevant. :::::: Sleepykitty, I believe Kittenofdoom has indicated a willingness to begin attributing when copying work. What edits are you referencing that omit attribution? Is it possible they were made before February 6, when KoD replied to my request on JoeTalk's talk page? -- Sekoia 15:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome! There's a first time for eveerything. --Michaeldsuarez 23:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Admin reinstated Hi, it seems there was a misunderstanding, and one of the admins you listed had not moved wikis, and is still active here. I've reinstated them. Hopefully this accident won't cause any bad feelings between you and you will be able to continue to work together! -- sannse (talk) 14:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Forum post Please see Forum:Admins -- sannse (talk) 20:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Is this also Tarapedia's KittenofDoom? :o -Xoza :Yeah, hi: ) how do I know you? I can't remember the name --kittenofdoom 06:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Tarapedia = wikia wiki, If the name is the same, they are the same. — 22:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC)